Inconvenient Truth
"Inconvenient Truth" (불편한 진실) is a song by INFINITE, and the seventh and last track on their fourth mini album, New Challenge. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 짧아도 너무 짧아 뭔데 그 치마는 뭔데 왜 하필 바람 부는 오늘에 흘끔들 쳐다보네 왜이래 낯 뜨겁게 왜이래 쟤 봐라 대놓고 널 본다 하나는 알고 둘은 모르지 예뻐서 너를 보는 줄 알지 남자는 모두 늑대야 걱정도 팔자 비웃고 있지 속 좁은 남자 만들고 있지 정말 너 몰라 그러니 나 좋자고 이러니 내가 시비 걸라 이러니 내가 내 눈에도 넌 살랑 살랑 참 예쁘거든 나만 있을 땐 다 좋다고 내 앞에서만 좀 하라고 속이 너 땜에 바싹 바싹 타 들어 간다 I’m Running Into Fire 힘들다 네게 맞추어 보기가 오늘도 엇나가는 소리가 날 괴롭힌다 고집 피우지마 더 믿어볼게 파여도 너무 파여 뭔데 그 노출은 뭔데 숙일 때 조심이나 하던지 속이 다 보이겠어 왜이래 다 보잖아 왜이래 도대체 누굴 위한 거니 한 눈에 봐도 불편해 보여 뻘쭘해 하는 니가 다 보여 고생을 사서 하는데 걱정도 팔자 비웃고 있지 속 좁은 남자 만들고 있지 정말 너 몰라 그러니 나 좋자고 이러니 내가 시비 걸라 이러니 내가 내 눈에도 넌 살랑 살랑 참 예쁘거든 나만 있을 땐 다 좋다고 내 앞에서만 좀 하라고 속이 너 땜에 바싹 바싹 타 들어 간다 너와 나의 거리보다 짧아 보이는 치마 우리보다 깊어 보이는 노출에 자꾸 꼬이는 놈들 속 좁은 놈 마냥 질투하는 거 아냐 하나는 알고 둘은 모르지 예뻐서 너를 보는 줄 알지 남자는 모두 늑대야 걱정도 팔자 비웃고 있지 속 좁은 남자 만들고 있지 정말 너 몰라 그러니 나 좋자고 이러니 내가 시비 걸라 이러니 내가 내 눈에도 넌 살랑 살랑 참 예쁘거든 나만 있을 땐 다 좋다고 내 앞에서만 좀 하라고 속이 너 땜에 바싹 바싹 타 들어 간다 나 좋자고 이러니 내가 시비 걸라 이러니 내가 내 눈에도 넌 살랑 살랑 참 예쁘거든 나만 있을 땐 다 좋다고 내 앞에서만 좀 하라고 속이 너 땜에 바싹 바싹 타 들어 간다 나 좋자고 이러니 내가 시비 걸라 이러니 내가 나만 있을 땐 다 좋다고 내 앞에서만 좀 하라고 속이 너 땜에 바싹 바싹 타 들어 간다 |-|Romanization= jjalbado neomu jjalba mwonde geu chimaneun mwonde wae hapil baram buneun oneure heulkkeumdeul chyeodabone waeirae nat ddeugeobge waeirae jyae bwara daenohgo neol bonda hananeun algo dureun moreuji yeppeoseo neoreul boneun jul alji namjaneun modu neukdaeya geokjeongdo palja biutgo itji sok jobeun namja mandeulgo itji jeongmal neo molla geureoni na johjago ireoni naega sibi geolla ireoni naega nae nunedo neon sallang sallang cham yeppeugeodeun naman isseul ddaen da johdago nae apeseoman jom harago sogi neo ddaeme bassak bassak ta deureo ganda I’m Running Into Fire himdeulda nege matchueo bogiga oneuldo eotnaganeun soriga nal gwerobhinda gojib piujima deo mideobolge payeodo neomu payeo mwonde geu nochureun mwonde sugil ddae josimina hadeonji sogi da boigesseo waeirae da bojanha waeirae dodaeche nugul wihan geoni han nune bwado bulpyeonhae boyeo ppeoljjumhae haneun niga da boyeo gosaengeul saseo haneunde geokjeongdo palja biutgo itji sok jobeun namja mandeulgo itji jeongmal neo molla geureoni na johjago ireoni naega sibi geolla ireoni naega nae nunedo neon sallang sallang cham yeppeugeodeun naman isseul ddaen da johdago nae apeseoman jom harago sogi neo ddaeme bassak bassak ta deureo ganda neowa naui georiboda jjalba boineun chima uriboda gipeo boineun nochure jakku ggoineun nomdeul sok jobeun nom manyang jiltuhaneun geo anya hananeun algo dureun moreuji yeppeoseo neoreul boneun jul alji namjaneun modu neukdaeya geokjeongdo palja biutgo itji sok jobeun namja mandeulgo itji jeongmal neo molla geureoni na johjago ireoni naega sibi geolla ireoni naega nae nunedo neon sallang sallang cham yeppeugeodeun naman isseul ddaen da johdago nae apeseoman jom harago sogi neo ddaeme bassak bassak ta deureo ganda na johjago ireoni naega sibi geolla ireoni naega nae nunedo neon sallang sallang cham yeppeugeodeun naman isseul ddaen da johdago nae apeseoman jom harago sogi neo ddaeme bassak bassak ta deureo ganda na johjago ireoni naega sibi geolla ireoni naega naman isseul ddaen da johdago nae apeseoman jom harago sogi neo ddaeme bassak bassak ta deureo ganda |-|English= It’s way too short, what’s up with that skirt? Why did you have to wear that on a windy day like today? People are stealing glances at you, what’s wrong with you, it’s embarrassing, what’s wrong with you? “Look at her”, they’re blatantly looking at you You know one thing but not two You think they’re looking because you’re pretty Men are all wolves You’re not even worried, you’re scoffing at me, making me into a narrow-minded man Do you really not know? Am I doing this because I like it? Am I doing this to start a fight? Even to me, you’re so gentle and pretty I like it if it’s only in front of me, do this only in front of me My insides are burning up because of you I’m Running Into Fire It’s so hard to level with you, again today, our different opinions torture me Stop being so stubborn, I’ll try to trust you more It’s way too low-cut, what’s up with showing all that skin? Be careful when you stoop down low You’re gonna show everything underneath, what’s wrong with you, I can see everything Who are you doing this for? I can clearly see you’re uncomfortable, I can see that you feel awkward You’re putting yourself through trouble on purpose? You’re not even worried, you’re scoffing at me, making me into a narrow-minded man Do you really not know? Am I doing this because I like it? Am I doing this to start a fight? Even to me, you’re so gentle and pretty I like it if it’s only in front of me, do this only in front of me My insides are burning up because of you Your skirt looks shorter than the distance between you and me Your skin exposure is deeper than our relationship so guys keep hitting on you I’m not just a narrow-minded guy who is jealous You know one thing but not two You think they’re looking because you’re pretty Men are all wolves You’re not even worried, you’re scoffing at me, making me into a narrow-minded man Do you really not know? Am I doing this because I like it? Am I doing this to start a fight? Even to me, you’re so gentle and pretty I like it if it’s only in front of me, do this only in front of me My insides are burning up because of you Am I doing this because I like it? Am I doing this to start a fight? Even to me, you’re so gentle and pretty I like it if it’s only in front of me, do this only in front of me My insides are burning up because of you Am I doing this because I like it? Am I doing this to start a fight? I like it if it’s only in front of me, do this only in front of me My insides are burning up because of you Category:Songs